The Moon and The Flower
by LadyKimmey
Summary: Two unlikely friends fall victim to a dark curse. Their fates forever changed and their lives become complicated when they must deal with what they've become. A new enemy appears to test what they thought to be love, will they lose what they cherish most or will they risk it all to play for keeps? Creature fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is one of the three fics I had posted on Adult Fan Fiction under LadyMoon, but seeing as I no longer like using that site, I have decided to bring this one over to work on. It will probably be more for my amusement more than anything. It was originally meant to have a bit of George/Luna/Harry in it with some Pansy/Bill, but I'm revising it a bit to change the couples. I'm going to go with just HaLu and DraPan. I just want to work on a Harry/Luna fic and I like the concept I had for this so here it is.

Warnings: Will go up with each chapter but the story is somewhat dark, has character death, sexual content, language, violence, and gruesome scenes.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter One

She hated detention. There was only a few times in her seven years that she could recall having to attend. Luna Lovegood didn't feel very loved at the moment. Her feelings were running more along the line of horror and desolation. Was the cranky caretaker mad? The room was horrible! There were so many boxes, tarp, and plastic covered objects, she had no idea where to start. How did he expect her to dust all of this without the use of magic? If she didn't know better she'd say Filch had wanted the Dark Side to win the war so he could continue to torture the students. Didn't the old fool realize that he would have been the first one executed for being a Squib? This was a great way to spend her Saturday. It was her fault for being caught out after curfew. She had wanted to get some fresh air last night.

It had been nice to sit quietly in the Astronomy Tower contemplating her determination to finish out her last year. Many seventh years had returned to finish their last year and take N.E.W.T.S. Harry and Ron hadn't wanted to return but had no choice. Hermione had been more than eager to return. She knew that Harry had the desire to become an Auror, so he had to complete his. Even being the Savior of the Wizarding World, he wouldn't be able to start training without finishing his education. Ron hadn't been too pleased to learn that they wouldn't be given special treatment due to their roles in the war. Luna agreed that if both wanted a place in the Auror Department then it should be earned like anyone else. They would just have to finish school then fly through the training. It wasn't like they'd have to wait to be accepted into the program. Their roles in the war had already assured their acceptance.

Pity, Luna had no idea what she wanted to do after Hogwarts. She was also in her seventh year after taking the necessary exams to prove that she was on the same learning level. Perhaps a career in The Department of Magical Creatures, or taking over her father's magazine would be possible. She wasn't sure if she had the heart to continue his work into strange and exotic creatures. Wasn't it enough that she was sure her current companion's head was filled with Frillyfluffs? "Your head is full of Frillyfluffs."

"Well, if you had my day your head would be full of them too." Pansy snorted at the accusation. If her head was filled with anything it was ways to torture that filthy Squib. The greasy git had been so happy to snatch her wand. If it came back smelling like arse, she was going to shove him from the Astronomy Tower. There was no way they'd be able to dust this entire room in twelve hours. She hated manual labor almost as much as she despised that pathetic excuse of a Professor that had put her here. If only she could say she hated the other person that had helped put her here.

Could it have been worse than hers? Luna didn't think so. Her morning had been horrible as well. With the looming detention she had been forced to listen to Ginny boast about some heated snogging session that had been shared with Harry. Not that she didn't want her former best friend to be happy, they deserved it. It just left a hollow ache in her chest to hear about it. "I had to listen to Hermione ponder questions upon the size of Ron Weasley's penis."

"Oh Merlin's sagging arse, and you can repeat that without vomiting?" Pansy almost envied the girl her carefree tone. The image made her cringe. A year ago she would have been snapping at Lovegood to keep her mental notions to herself. She just didn't have it in herself to be purposely cruel to the blonde. Not when she owed Loony Lovegood. The nightmares managed to remind her nightly of the debt. It had been her fault, she was mature enough to realize this. During the Battle of Hogwarts, she'd been extremely foolish and had almost paid for it.

Pansy Parkinson had grown up as a spoiled, conceited, self-centered person. It was this upbringing that had almost cost her, her life and that was the best case scenario. After escaping the dungeons she had noticed Draco dragging some of their friends away so she had thought to follow. Unfortunately, she had lost sight of them and had ran around trying to find them. The battle was underway before she located anyone. Draco was missing, as well as Blaise and the others. Before she knew it Death Eaters and more were inside. At that point she had become afraid. Her blood status or family name hadn't stopped what had to be a werewolf from deciding she'd make a nice snack. She had tried to fight but defense had never been her thing. If the beast had threatened to just bite her, she might have been able to react without pissing her knickers. It hurt to remember how close he'd come to doing the unthinkable. The cotton knickers had been torn aside and the feel of his mangy thing had brushed across her thigh and she knew that he would indeed, 'Fuck her while feasting, leaving nothing but a cold corpse upon the floor.' Her savior had been in the form of a petite blonde.

"Hm, I just don't imagine it." Luna shrugged and dug through the plastic bag containing dozens of dry rags. There was also a few dusters for the picture frames lingering on the walls. Before she would have found offense at the brisk tone, no longer, not since that night. She could still remember the panicked screams as others fought around the Slytherin. No one had stopped in their own troubles to help the girl. That had been the first killing curse for Luna. There had been no thought about her own soul or the repercussions. As soon as the other girl had managed to shove the male off and grab her wand, the debt had been repaid. Luna had been stunned when Pansy Parkinson had scrambled to her knees only to cast a killing curse right at her. It had gone right over her shoulder to slam into a dark haired werewolf that had been about to slam into her back. From that point on they had fought near each other until the end. Even when Harry's body had been brought forward, the Slytherin had been standing a few feet in front of her.

"You know I don't know how to dust." Pansy was sure that bit of information would be recalled, seeing as she had complained about having to clean over the summer. After the battle Luna had asked her to owl her over the summer, so she had. Things had been busy but at least once a week she had managed some time to send a reply. Now that school was back in session they didn't see much of each other. Most of her classes were with Gryffindor. Now that the war was over, classes were pretty much boring. Draco and the others didn't seem to have the will to promote any form of rivalry with Potter. Instead it seemed like most of the males in her house were more interested in whose knickers they could get into. With the half-breed's death the male population thought it was time to shag to exert their energy.

"It's easy, I'll show you. Don't worry, I'm really fast at it so we should be done on time." Luna walked over towards the first piece of furniture, an oak dresser with a few scratches along the top. She handed one of the dusters towards the brunette. Without saying a word she swept it over the surface very gently. "Most of this has covering, so the dust shouldn't be too thick. Just a quick swipe should do it."

Pansy grumbled but set to work doing the other side of the ancient wood. This would have been so much quicker with magic. She had to skip out going to Hogsmead with the others for this. Then again, did she really want to go with them? Going meant being an extra person, seeing as she was single. Not that she really minded Draco's current fling. He was getting into a heavy shagging commitment with Daphne. They claimed it was mutual fun and something to pass the year with. That was all well and dandy. What made her balk on going was knowing she'd be meeting Blaise's latest piece of arse. Every week there was a new girl. Some he merely flirted with, others he got around to touching. She wasn't sure if he had convinced one to shag yet and she wasn't going to ask. The less she knew, the less she ached. "I could have gone to Hogsmead."

"I'm glad I can't go. Neville asked me to go with him." It felt wrong to keep saying yes when she knew she didn't share his romantic feelings. He really was a sweet person. She had always suspected that her heart lay elsewhere, now she knew. When Neville held her hand she felt like she was holding hands with her Dad. It was confusing that someone as sweet and courageous as Neville couldn't stir anything but one smile from Harry Potter had her stomach doing flips.

"Next time tell him you got infected by a pack of Turnip Bats." Longbottom was disgusting. She didn't care if he had killed that nasty snake. The fool wouldn't know how to please a woman if she came with a manual. "Look Luna, I'm not out to rule your life. Well, not completely at least but if you don't like Longbottom then tell him so. Trust me, a guy like him will continue to come around if he thinks there is any hope of winning you. Let him down softly because he's your friend. I'd just tell him to bugger off but I'm not you. Tell him you got the hots for someone else."

That wouldn't be a lie, not really. For the last two years she had liked another. Luna shrugged and went on to the next piece of furniture. It made her wonder why all of this was in this room. The storage room was in the dungeons. Perhaps it was things left by retired Professors. Trying to figure it out kept her mind from lingering on the one person she shouldn't be thinking about. Ginny would be upset to learn that she was harboring feelings for her boyfriend.

While Luna was okay with trying not to think about her crush, Pansy was perfectly fine with thinking of hers while slapping the rag against the ugliest lamp she'd ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon. It was his fault she was in here. Instead of picking on Potter, Draco and Blaise had thought it funny to fuck with her during Double Advanced Potions. Hearing her potion hissing had been enough warning for her to move away before it had exploded in a cloud of green funk. Hearing the two snickering at the next table had set off her famous temper. Not caring about the consequences she had stormed over and shoved their cauldron onto their expensive shoes. It had done her pride good to hear them swearing and hopping like idiots trying to get the steaming shoes off before it ate all the way through to their feet. It would serve them right. They could have permanently damaged her face! It had stung when Blaise cackled later to point out it would have been an improvement. She had almost cursed her old friend hearing Draco say they were just trying to give her a nose job. Why did she have to care about either one of those self-righteous gits?

"Pretty," they had been steadily dusting for four hours when Luna yanked a red slip of silk to reveal a mirror. The outside was made up of some kind of metal. It was close to the same color and feel as gold. Instead of being thick and sturdy like most, the design was one of vines. It was made to look like the vines had grown to keep the glass in place, even the base was dozens of vines pointing towards the floor.

"It's platinum," she recognized the metal. Pansy had admired a necklace her grandmother had once worn. "I'm pretty sure that's what it's made out of. My grandmother used to wear a necklace made from it. It's terribly hard to find and more difficult to create from. It's actually more expensive than silver or gold. Do you remember reading in Potions that there are a few rare potions because it takes a sliver of platinum to make?"

"Right, The Thriving Life potion is one." Luna remembered reading about it because Hermione had mentioned it one evening. It was a complicated potion that took six months to brew. It was very sought after because it could heal any wound, even those that should be fatal. It was also known to have the ability to bring back the recently dead. Then why hadn't Dumbledore bothered to use this mirror? There had to be enough platinum here to make gallons of the potion. It could have spared many that had died during the war. "I wonder why this isn't being used."

"Dunno, the better question would be why the hell is something so expensive doing rotting in a stuffy storage room? Bloody hell!" Pansy had gotten over the disappointment of her own reflection years ago. She wasn't the only one to spin around to make sure they were alone. Why else would someone else be standing in the mirror? The last time she had checked she looked nothing like Blaise Zabini. That didn't stop the Slytherin slag from standing in her spot. "Why the hell is Harry Potter smiling at us?"

"Dunno," the blonde tilted her head to see if he'd do the same. Nope, he just continued to smile while Zabini smirked at them. What kind of mirror was this? She'd heard Harry speaking once about a mirror that once showed the viewer their greatest desire. "Maybe the mirror shows who we desire."

"You have a thing for Potter?" That confirmed it, Lovegood was mental. Wasn't she just as nutty? She couldn't deny that her heart longed for the dark Slytherin that was smirking even in a blasted mirror image designed from her emotions. She didn't like it. "I don't need some blasted mirror to fucking show me who I'll never have. What the bloody hell is it doing now? Don't tell me you're bent as well."

The image swirled until they were gazing upon a strikingly beautiful woman with long red hair. The curling locks had a coppery tone that fell to the waist. The white gown clashed with the pale skin that belonged on a corpse. Pansy couldn't help but back up as the child-like voice began to speak to them.

 ** _"Time until the moon will rise,_**

 ** _Only a declaration from thy heart's image can spare this fate._**

 ** _If not claimed the heart shall die,_**

 ** _Never again shall innocence thrive._**

 ** _From death's embrace you shall awake,_**

 ** _One with the fold."_**

What did that mean? "Owe," Luna grabbed her wrist as the image swirled leaving the blank glass behind. Just as quickly as the woman had appeared she had gone. What kind of mirror was this? Was that a warning?

"Fuck, it burns." The brunette stared down at the red mark resembling the blasted vines she had previously been admiring. What kind of shit did they keep down here? Stupid school! What had the mirror been blabbing about?

It did indeed sting. She had no idea what it was though. "We need to finish cleaning before Filch returns."

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy received several amazed looks from fellow Slytherins but they went ignored. Sure, it wasn't every day they'd find her studying when she could be hanging out with her friends. Maybe it was due to them not knowing about her detention. Still, she had skipped dinner as well. After finishing detention she had pulled a Granger and rushed to the library, most specifically to the restricted section. Having grown up in a family that believed and dipped into the Dark Arts, she was highly concerned. She knew damn well that the only thing that could leave a nasty mark upon a witch or wizard was a curse. She'd looked into the forehead of Potter enough to take it seriously. A dark curse had left the Boy Who Lived with a mark.

She'd already quickly gone through two books without much luck. Now she was flipping through a book on ancient artifacts that may be dark or cursed. What she didn't understand was why something dark would be needing dusting at Hogwarts. Those words still echoed in her mind. Why couldn't she get them out of her head? Did it have something to do with the mark? Maybe she should go ask Granger for help. The thought made her laugh. Wasn't it strange enough that Draco had called her mental for smiling at Lovegood in the halls? When Blaise had questioned her reasons for being chummy with the Ravenclaw she could only shrug and say it was none of their business. She couldn't bring herself to retell the horrible attack that had almost changed her. In a way it had, but she liked to believe that it was for the better. Only the Gods knew how she would have dealt with being savagely raped and bitten by a werewolf. Given she wouldn't have been left to bleed out on the cold stone floor. Shame, the only man to have found her attractive enough to snog was a bloody flea ridden wolf with the manners of a troll.

"The Mirror of Fragmentis," she had found it. There was only a single page dedicated to the object. In a very small scribble was the image of the mirror they had found today. Not wasting time she tried to discover what she was dealing with. 'The Mirror of Fragmentis, often referred to as The Mirror of the Heartbroken. During an interview of a former patient once treated for mental illness this dark artifact was discovered. The patient claimed that his wife had come home to find the artifact sitting in their bedroom. Upon inspection an image of his brother appeared before a woman began to speak to his wife. Two weeks later his wife was found deceased. The only thing left in her wake was a drawing of the mirror and an apology. The patient wouldn't confide exactly what had been written in his wife's last moments. Several other accounts were rumored to have occurred, that after the appearance of this artifact the witches in question would turn up missing or dead.'

Was she going to die? That couldn't be right because Luna had been there as well. Were they both going to die? Had Filch known the mirror was there? Would the Squib allow two students to find it? She didn't think he'd risk the only job he'd ever get by risking two students. The Headmaster was very strict on the safety of her students. Then where did that leave her? Did she want to believe the one account of a raving man? The description was very accurate. Was it possible that another artifact was out there that greatly resembled the one she had run across? If it was the same mirror then why would it appear before her and Lovegood?

"You look stressed, what did Filch make you do?" Draco plopped down on the seat across from the constipated looking brunette. That was the first thing that came to mind seeing her nose scrunched up like she was concentrating. Pansy never worried about studies. She was just finishing because it was what her parents wanted before they married her off.

"Oh, dusting." With enough time to contemplate why she was so miserable. As if she needed to be given time to dwell on the issue. It was currently plopping itself down next to Draco. Her problem was not him, it was the mousy blonde that didn't realize that there was another chair in the Common Room. Hell, there was actually four other places for the bitch to sit.

"You're actually studying?" Blaise ignored the insistent wiggling to address the question. It wasn't often he'd come back to find Pansy's head buried in a book that didn't have pictures of jewelry or clothes. Was she actually doing research?

"Yes," not like she had a slag to sit on her lap. Well, not like he would let her sit on HIS lap. If there was one thing Pansy prided herself on it was her common sense. Three years ago when she first discovered that she thought of him as more than just a friend she had made it a point to know what kind of girls intrigued him. Unlike Draco who seemed to prefer loud, obnoxious things, she thought Blaise would be more picky. He had been up until a few months ago. For so long he had been too picky. As she had once pointed out, he was difficult to please. It was the reason she had never made her feelings known. Although these days he seemed content to mess with anything decent looking that would give him the time of day.

Pushing romantic notions aside she eyed the Malfoy heir with speculation. Maybe they could help. Malfoy's family had messed with the Dark Arts for generations. There was a chance he'd know if it was indeed a curse upon her wrist. Zabini was also someone to ask. While his family had basically remained neutral he was very educated and brilliant. They may help her find out what had occurred. "Draco, I need to ask you something. What do you think this is?"

Draco frowned when she thrust her wrist out for him to inspect. What was he supposed to make of it? It was a wrist. Okay, she did have nice skin but she wasn't his type. He thought of her like a sister or a girl best friend that he liked to torment. There was also the fact that Zabini wouldn't be too happy if he were to suddenly show any interest. He scoffed, thinking she was waiting for him to comment on some unseen blemish. "It's your wrist. Is your new wrinkle cream not working? Isn't that stuff supposed to go on your face?"

"You arse, how about you, Blaise?" What a dick! She could be in serious danger and he was cracking jokes. She'd just ask the intelligent one. Well, she'd ask him if he'd pull his face away from his slag for a few minutes. "Would you please stop sucking face for a second to take a look at my wrist?!"

"Don't be a bitch," not like he hadn't seen it before. Blaise twisted in his seat to get a better look. What was he supposed to be looking for? Not seeing anything he shrugged. If he had to say anything he'd tell her it was too small. A nice twist would probably snap the fragile bones. Yet she would only ignore him when he informed her that there was more to eat at dinner than a salad. "What am I looking for? Besides being too pale, there is nothing wrong with your wrist? Did you fall on it?"

"What, no! I was in detention and I saw this m..." mirror! Why couldn't she say it? "I think I..." Dammit, the words were getting stuck in her throat. Why couldn't she tell them? It was getting blocked by something. Was it part of the curse? Why couldn't she address the issue? Was she not allowed to tell them what she'd seen? Why couldn't they see the mark upon her wrist? Wait, maybe it was because Blaise had something to do with it? The heart's image! It had shown her Blaise. If he had something to do with it then telling him wouldn't be allowed. She couldn't tell Draco either because then he'd tell Blaise. But the patient had known about the mirror. Wait, he'd seen it appear before his wife and heard it spoke. He just happened to watch his wife be cursed. The account claimed that he'd seen his brother standing before his wife. Bloody hell, that was the reason he wouldn't comment on his wife's death apology. It was because he knew his wife had died because she had loved his brother. The only person that knew of her curse was the other person that had been with her. But Luna had received the mark as well.

"Pansy? You okay? What happened?" Draco frowned thinking he'd gone too far. Whatever it was seemed to be upsetting her. "Did you hurt yourself today?"

"Oh, yes. I hit it while dusting and it's been throbbing since. I think I'll head to the hospital wing to have it checked out." She ignored Blaise's comment that she should be back before curfew. Curfew was the least of her problems. Clutching the book, she sped up the stairs. There was only one place Lovegood would be. It took ten minutes to navigate out of the dungeons to make it outside. Luna had mentioned something about practice today.

There sitting alone in the stands was the blonde. Some distance away Weasley was sitting with Granger, shouting at the players. What a bunch of slags. A few nasty comments were sent her way as she strolled pass Dean Thomas and the idiot that was constantly blowing things up. Not to mention the two twits of the Trio were glaring at her. She didn't have time for him. At least Luna seemed pleased to see her. "Hi, we need to talk."

"It's a curse," Luna had figured that out already. Just sitting here watching Harry made the ache worsen. He was part of it, she was sure. Her chest had begun to ache seeing him give Ginny a kiss before flying off. Not that she had never felt something akin to heartache when seeing them together. This ache had been dull but terrible.

"Exactly, we've been cursed. I went to the library to find out what we were messing with. I got a good feeling that if we were to head back to that room the mirror would no longer be there. Take a look at this," she opened the book. It took only two minutes for the blonde to sigh in defeat. "I tried to ask Draco for help and I couldn't. For some reason I couldn't get the words out. It was like being under a strong charm. They also couldn't see the mark. I'm sure that if they weren't in the room when we were cursed, they aren't supposed to know."

"Makes sense. If we tell them then it could affect the outcome. I'm sure if I told Harry I was cursed he'd do whatever it took to make sure something bad didn't happen, that includes giving me a false declaration." Why couldn't she be in love with Neville? The words had been repeating themselves in her mind constantly in time with the throbbing in her wrist. "The mark is a reminder of the curse so we know what will happen and what to do. Though I'm sure the thing to curse us doesn't want us to break it. Why else would it curse us this close to the full moon?"

"Shite! You're right. How many days do we have?" How many days did she have to get Blaise to make some kind of declaration? The most she could get him to declare is that he likes to snog. And not with HER!

"Next Sunday is the full moon and that's in eight days. Actually, less since tomorrow is Sunday too." Luna twirled a piece of hair content to stare up at the reason for the curse. Harry wasn't even paying attention to the fans that had come out to watch practice. His eyes were searching the surrounding area while throwing out pointers to the new beater. "A declaration of our heart's image. A declaration of love, I think. That's why it's referred to as the Mirror of the Broken Hearted. It probably locates those in anguish over unrequited love then curses them."

"Joy! I guess it got real lucky that it plopped its arse down in a room with two hopeless suckers. I am so dead!" She was going to die and it was all Blaise's fault. No, it wasn't his fault. She couldn't make someone love her. The last thing she would want is to force the issue on him. She wasn't that big of a bitch! Not that it would save her arse. It had be a declaration, not a lie brought about from guilt. She couldn't compete against all the girls he brought around to amuse himself. There was no way in hell she'd ever think about entering the competition for his emotions. Not that he had ever shown himself capable of having those either.

"That's okay, I don't mind. I'd rather let the curse complete than to force Harry to lie about feelings he doesn't have." Not even when he turned to send her a bright smile could she tell herself that it'd be okay to guilt him into saying something he didn't mean.

"Luna, I forbid it. I'm not ready to die, I'm too young. Before we give up, let's make sure that it's a lost cause."

.

.

.

Okay please review if you read it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As stated this is a somewhat dark fic and also a creature fic. No they weren't be veela, vampire or a few other things. I'm going for something that was barely mentioned in the books with my own spin. Kind of got the idea from Charmed, kind of. Also, I will remind the readers that they had eight days, not a lot of time to break it and it is a dark curse.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Angst!

.

.

.

Chapter Two

"Why aren't you eating?" Ginny posed the questioned seeing the unusual poking of food instead of the normal gusto Luna would devour her food. The only person she knew that loved to eat as much was her brother.

"Cramps," Luna let the lie slip easily. She hadn't been able to come up with a suitable one to decline the offer of sharing breakfast with her friends. Neville seemed more than happy that she was sitting beside him. Was Pansy right? Would she not be able to tell them? Maybe she should see how their relationship was doing, or ask how Harry is feeling. "Ginny, I need to tell you something. Well, ask you something actually, do you think H.."

Blast and damnation, she couldn't even say his name. Could she not question the girl about the male involved with the curse? Was she truly on her own? It was already Monday morning, there wasn't much time left. Luna felt disheartened at not being able bring up Harry to her friend. "Never mind, I'll ask her when she gets here."

"If you need Hermione's help with something, I'm sure she'll be more than glad to help. Ginny couldn't imagine what Luna would need help with. She was in Ravenclaw for a reason. Her attention was drawn to the trio now coming into the hall. Harry had apologized last night but she wasn't completely happy about his attitude of late. Being into the game was alright as long as it didn't get in the way of their relationship. Their first argument had come from him putting her in the reserves. She didn't care that Alice had done a better job during tryouts, as his girlfriend she should have been an automatic choice.

"Hi, Luna," Harry took a seat next to his girlfriend who didn't look very happy to see him. How would things be like today? The argument had been a nasty one. Everyone else said she was justified in her reaction but she hadn't been able to understand when he tried to explain that sometimes he felt suffocated. All he wanted to do was finish out this year, pass his N.E.W.T.S. and then become an Auror. Dealing with practice, classes, his fame, and the unwanted attention; he would get suffocated whenever she hung on him.

Was it right that her clinging felt more like shackles than embraces? Half the time it didn't feel like she really wanted to be affection but like she was trying to mark her territory. He also didn't care for the way she constantly rubbed her friendship with Dean in his face. He understood that they had remained close friends and he liked the bloke but what he didn't care for was her throwing the past in his face. Constantly reminding him that she had remained faithful when he had left her behind last year. "Still angry with me?"

"No," to prove that she was the better person, Ginny leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the mouth. Fighting would solve nothing and he would soon realize that taking it out on her wouldn't make him feel better.

Luna was going to vomit. Did kissing really involve that much spit? An actual trail could be seen as they separated. It didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out why he would prefer the ginger. Ginny was smart, funny, pretty, and she had nice skin. Just one of the many contributing factors that made the other girl a catch. Not to mention Ginny was a powerful witch that was well liked amongst most of the students. The only decent feature that she had was her intelligence. Luna wasn't under the delusion that she was pretty or funny. She didn't carry many attributes to attract the male populace. Who could overlook that she was short and she didn't have much in the breast department. What luck did she have of winning the heart of the Chosen One?

"Are you alright, Luna?" Hermione placed a hand on the trembling shoulder. She had sat down next to the blonde so she wouldn't be close to the fighting if Ginny suddenly decided to flip shit on Harry. The younger girl was pale anyways but there was an unhealthy pallor to her skin.

"I don't feel so good," Luna placed a hand on her stomach. Why did seeing them together hurt so much? Was the curse magnifying it? Should she go lay down or head to the medical wing? Not that Poppy could do anything for her.

"What the hell is she doing coming over?" Ginny scowled at the pug-nosed Slytherin that had the nerve to come over to their table. Not all was forgiven and she still didn't care for her. Luna was simply too nice for her own good. What was next, Harry becoming mates with Malfoy? The brunette girl ignored her glare to stand next to her best friend. "No one blew a whistle, Parkinson."

"Of course not, the bitch is already at the table," Pany placed a hand on the shoulder opposite of where Granger was touching the blonde. "I'm heading towards the medical wing, come with me. I'll walk with you, Luna."

"I'll take her," Harry offered wanting to get away from Ginny and Luna didn't look that good. It had to be serious if someone like Parkinson would go out of her way to assist.

"That's alright, I'll go with her." Luna didn't want to walk with Harry. Being around him made it worse and Ginny wouldn't be happy if he took her. If she could manage to stand that was. Why did she suddenly feel so weak?

"Harry!" Hermione helped to catch the weight, keeping their friend from hitting the floor.

"I'll carry her," Harry ignored the insisting that Neville could be the one to take her. He walked around the table and scooped Luna up bridal style. "Lead the way, Parkinson, but we'll go slow so she doesn't get sick on the way."

"So sweet of you, Potter," Pansy gave him a charming smile just to piss the Weaslette off. The slight chuckle from their savior made the sick one groan. He cared enough to want to take Luna to the medical wing, at least her friend had that much going for her. Pansy was sure that if she suddenly fell down dead, none of her house friends would bat an eye.

.

.

.

.

.

Did they really have to be so loud? How did they expect her to write out her goodbye letter if she couldn't think? Pansy would have snapped at Daphne but it wasn't in her to shout tonight. She was concerned over what she'd learned the other day. Poppy had diagnosed Luna with being severely anemic and had given the patient some potions to help. Now she knew why she herself felt so damn tired and she had already instructed her house elf to bring her the needed potions. Being anemic had to do with the iron in the blood but she ate meat, Luna ate like a hypogryff, so was it the curse starting to take affect? She had read earlier that newly turned vampires start out by becoming anemic until they eventually only need blood to survive. Her worry was that the curse was actually going to kill them by destroying the magic in their core thus breaking down their organs. It would explain why she had become extremely winded after running up the stairs this afternoon.

She would have snapped at the others but her emotional energy had been depleted by crying earlier. What a travesty, the cold Pansy Parkinson hopelessly weeping because of a bloke. It was Thursday, only three days left to break the curse. Three more nights in which to worry about why she would lose her life, because she wasn't good enough for another.

"Have a drinkie," Daphne plopped down, quickly glancing over to see what was being written. "What in the bloody hell are you writing? I know you're in a rotten mood but how dismal can you get?"

"Shut it," how cheerful can she be when saying her final farewells? So far she had only gotten, 'Although death comes, I go knowing,.' Maybe leaving a message wasn't the brightest idea. What she wanted to do was walk over and slap the smirking arse that was the cause for all of this. At least she wasn't having to watch him snog some slag tonight.

"What is she writing?" Draco tapped the bottle of whiskey against his knee. What had gotten into her recently? It was one thing to be all chummy with Loony Lovegood but she had been smiling at Potter the other day. For the last few days she'd done nothing but sulk while back in the common room. "I think you need something to drink, it might do you some good."

"I don't want any," What she wanted was to sleep and forget about what was ahead. Pansy didn't want to spend what might be her last evenings sodding drunk. She had never been much of a drinker. "No company tonight?"

"Why? Do you want my company?" Draco took a sip, really wanting to see what was being written on that parchment. Was it a love letter? Or was it a death threat to someone that had pissed her off? Probably a confession to Potter since all the girls seemed to find him irresistible these days. Figures, even Pansy liked Scarhead and it was annoying. "If you want some attention then all you have to do is ask. One has to wonder why you spend every weekend alone."

"Why I spend every weekend alone is no one's business but my own." She wasn't about to admit that she did have her eyes set on someone. Then again, perhaps this was a good way to find out if a certain someone did care about anyone special. "Perhaps unlike some, I actually prefer to spend time with someone special."

"Oh really? This I got to hear," Daphne loved gossip. She should have known there was a reason why Pansy had never tried to score with Draco. After third years Pansy was the only one in Slytherin that had stopped fawning over their prince. Almost every girl in their house sought either the blonde or Zabini. Draco was a decent shag but the one she had always wanted to get lucky with didn't seem to realize she existed. What she wouldn't give to taste a piece of the dark Slytherin. "Pansy has her eye on someone."

"Please, do we really need to hear this?" Draco sneered at the subject. He didn't want to hear about her being infatuated with some bloke. It was probably someone unworthy and a complete idiot. It sure wasn't someone in Slytherin or she wouldn't be single. Okay, so she would still be single because the few that had dared to approach her, he and Blaise had a chat with them. "I don't want to hear about her infatuation."

"What's the matter, Drakie? Are you jealous?" Daphne remarked but edged a bit closer to her friend. They wouldn't dare cast a hex with her so close to Pansy. She was the only female the pair was fond of and everyone knew the three were more or less the Slytherin version of the Golden Trio. "One has to wonder why you won't get serious with me or anyone else. Should Pansy expect an offer for her hand soon?"

"Not likely, I just don't want to listen to this rubbish. Love, it is nothing but a word one uses to coerce others to do what they want." Draco wasn't going to let his emotions rule him. He didn't get serious with anyone because he knew he would be expected to find a pureblood witch to marry. The war might change some things but his family still had their traditions. His parents had already tried to get a contract with Pansy's parents but she was already betrothed to someone. A snort of derision from the left had him turning, "What? Don't tell me you agree with their nonsense of love, Blaise. I thought you'd know better."

"I don't agree with you, if that is what you are asking." Blaise shifted in the seat so he was leaning back with an arm on the back. He wasn't going to justify any feelings he may have to Draco Malfoy. He knew exactly how the blonde was raised. The Malfoys married out of duty and had brought their only child up believing that it was the only way it should be. His own parent didn't care who he dated as long as they were pureblood and of decent stock. He could fuck who he wanted but he was allowed to select his own wife. "Love isn't a method to coerce another and I too covet someone special."

"See, so who is she, Blaise?" Daphne leaned forward hoping he'd admit up to it. "We know Draco is a git but what is your reason for slag hopping? Can't manage to get the bird you want?"

"Why do you care?" He didn't need to tell them who it was, that was his business. He would tell her when he was ready, it wasn't like he was a coward. If he thought there was a chance she'd accept his courtship, then he would have gotten around to asking her. His problem was sitting there talking shite. As soon as Pansy got over her silly little crush on Malfoy, he'd act.

"We're curious," Draco wanted to point out that if the dark Slytherin loved someone, it was hard to believe when Blaise was often snogging a new dish every week or so. "Pray tell us about this girl. Not only is she not with you but you seem to have forgotten her so easily last night while you had your tongue shoved down Hannah's throat."

'Well said,' Pansy didn't bother to speak lest she make some snide comment to draw the conversation back to herself. If Blaise really had a special girl in mind then that didn't say much about this girl. How special could she be if he had no qualms with snogging others? Maybe she was better of not being the one he loved if that was how he acted.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. My reasons are my own, she has nothing to do with it." Blaise wouldn't allow them to talk down about the one person he cared about. "If you're so curious, I'll have you know that I have my sights set on someone very special but the timing isn't right. She's brilliant, beautiful, saucy, and the slag's I snog wish they could be half the witch she is."

"What about the ones you shag?" Daphne asked his opinion of those. Why the anger? Was she not allowed to mention them? "What? Not like everyone here doesn't already know about the trysts you have. There is even a going poll on which one of you two have shagged more."

"My cue to head to the library," Pansy didn't want to hear this. She knew all about it but she didn't want to sit around and listen to them boast about who had slipped inside more cunnies. She shoved the parchment inside her book and stashed them inside her bag. This discussion was over for her and she had learned something but it wasn't good for her. Blaise was in love with someone, she was fucked. How could she win him in three days? From the way he spoke, this witch was very special. He would shag many but when it came to dating, he was extremely hard to please. He didn't just want to hang with this person, he spoke with great admiration, and she fucking hated this person.

Shite, the world swam for a moment from standing too suddenly. Pansy was sure the cold dungeon floor was going to have a one-sided fight with her face when everything began to tilt. Her knees buckled but her weight didn't make it far and her chin came in contact with something solid. "For a drunkard, you move fast."

"Fucking hilarious," Draco adjusted his arms to get them more firmly around her middle. Couldn't she stand? The hint of honey reached his nose from the flowing mass of hair. It was a scent he had gotten used to over the years. During their second year she had changed her type of shampoo to some brand she swore was great for growth and body. "You okay?"

"No, I can't feel my bloody legs." Panic made her laugh at the swearing. It really wasn't that funny but so true, in a way. Her limbs felt like jelly and the effort to move them was too great. What was next? No, she refused to be carried like this. "Put me down, just give me a minute."

"Like hell, I'm taking you to be checked out." Draco adjusted her weight to make it easier to carry her. Had Lovegood passed some kind of virus to Pansy? "What the hell did Lovegood give you? What are you laughing at?"

Because they all looked worried, even Blaise. Pansy snorted as she was carried out of the common room. Yeah, the arse was worried that she might be contagious and he might get sick too. At least one of them cared enough to catch her, eating the stone would have messed up her teeth. "I'm now the envy of every girl in Slytherin."

"Why? They want to get sick too?" Draco didn't see how she could make light of it. Losing the use of your limbs wasn't good. Had someone hexed her without their knowledge? If it were a hex, she needed to be seen to, or what if she were sick?

"No, they all wish to be in your arms." Pansy felt the sigh over hearing it. He had her flush against him, a bit personal in her opinion. He needn't carry her so close, she trusted him not to drop her.

"All but you, you mean." Draco glared towards a passing prefect that had opened her mouth to say something to them. Screw curfew, he wasn't returning to their dorm. He didn't make a habit of carting around others.

"Nope cause I know you're going to drop me as soon as we are there. Sorry if I'm not the type to settle for five minutes of your time, I have standards." But it was nice. Pansy had to admit that he was stronger than what many would give him credit for and he was solid. It was Draco Malfoy, one of her best friends and they had been too close for years. "Besides, I can't feel shite."

"Dammit," that wasn't an improvement. Draco kicked the door open to the infirmary. Poppy was standing inside, treating Lovegood. "She's ill too, do something."

"Too?" Right, Pansy rolled her eyes seeing Luna lying on the bed with a guilty expression. There was no one else there except the healer.

"Set her on the bed next to Ms. Lovegood, please." Poppy shook her head seeing the Slytherin come in with another sick student. What was happening? Those potions should have helped with the condition but her scans were showing that the girl's blood count was getting lower. "You are to leave as soon as you do so, Mr. Malfoy. Don't talk back and do as I say. I will tend to her and will send word when she is better."

.

.

.

.

.

Midnight was fast approaching, the time read after ten, too soon. Pansy ran a hand over her skirt unsure if she was ready to be done with it. Two days of being in the infirmary with Poppy fussing over them, shoving potions down their throats. This morning they had woken up feeling perfect and a quick scan the woman had pronounced them cured.

Cured, but the mark upon her wrist was a nasty crimson color. The moon was rising high in the night sky. The plan was to meet Luna at eleven in front of the Great Hall. For the last two days she had come to realize that the man she loved would never love her. There was nothing she could do with less than a day left. They had agreed to say their goodbyes without letting on that they were going anywhere.

As she into the common area contemplating all the things she'd never experience, he was still on the couch getting serious with the moaning troll. If this was his choice then there was nothing she could to make him care about her. They had been friends for years but that was where it ended.

"Your pallor is still horrible, you should be sleeping, and you look like hell." Draco took a sip of the butterbeer not caring to move from his position against the wall. The brunette turned, the dark hazel eyes focusing on him. The couch was taken so he was content to lean here and watch the show. They had a bet going on just how far the Hufflepuff would allow things to go while there was an audience. Blaise was betting on the girl allowing him to go all the way and Draco had bet fifty galleons that the girl would make him stop before it got that far.

"Thanks," she was only dying. Poppy had told her to rest up and that she'd be able to return to class tomorrow. If she had wanted to deny what was going to happen, this morning would have been all the proof she needed. Not only could she not digest any food but she felt like hell. Her stomach was constantly on fire and her chest ached. In the last hour or two, she was sure her heart was doing something strange, it was fluttering wildly.

As she stood next to her childhood friend she wanted to tell him what was going to happen. Even though they were only friends, she would miss him the most. Without thinking about it, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. She couldn't quite embrace him in this position but it was nice to feel the heat. Arms moved to wrap around her waist and he stepped away from the wall.

"Pansy?" What the hell? He didn't need this. Draco sighed feeling her slip her arms around his shoulders to tighten the embrace. What had gotten into her? Had being ill boggled her senses? She hadn't tried to hug him since they were thirteen. This wasn't immature pawing, it was the embrace of a mature witch. Firm breasts pressed into his chest, drawing his attention to other things. Like how nice it felt to have her there. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to give you a hug." A nice goodbye, a memory to take with her. A final embrace from someone that cared enough to call her friend. She would definitely miss him the most when it was done. Wherever she ended up, Draco had been one of the brightest parts of her life. She pulled back, ending it before she allowed herself to forget why she was doing it. She turned towards the furniture willing herself to get the nerve to speak to the other person she didn't want to leave. Draco released her, allowing her to move away.

From the moaning, she didn't think she'd be getting any time of affection from the other. Needing to see if it was pointless, it would just be a second of his time, she walked around to see if he'd acknowledge her. Should she tell him how she felt? It was one thing she hadn't tried, the urge to say something was strong. Even if he didn't care about her, at least she could go knowing she had told him how she felt.

This wasn't going to be easy, the dark Slytherin was lying on top of a barely seen bitch. What an arse, she couldn't see his hands, they were buried in clothing. From the way the bint was arching her back, fingers were probably messing with the one attribute Blaise had always told her she was lacking. So, he liked breasts, something she was endowed in. There was more to a girl than her brazier size. "Blaise, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"What?" Was she finished groping Malfoy? Blaise pulled his face away from the too sweet smelling throat to send a scathing look towards the brunette that had sucked up the blonde's coddling for the last three days. She had used her catching a nasty virus to get Malfoy to baby her. Plus, if he didn't continue then the girl would flee and he'd lose the bet. A female didn't like it for a man she was snogging to stop to pay more attention to another girl. Pansy had seemed just content to throw herself on top of the blonde watching them. "I'm busy."

"I can see that," busy making an arse of himself. What was so damn special about this one? She was just like the others. Right, she'd bet Merlin's left testicle that his someone special was the person that stared back at him every morning in the mirror. Why couldn't she have been like Lovegood and fallen for someone in Gryffindor? Why couldn't she have fallen for Draco? Wait, both were cold, self-centered, unfeeling bastards that wouldn't give her a spare second romantically. "Please, it is important."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow. Go away, Parkinson." Or he'd lose his temper. She should go back to snogging her boyfriend. The bloke had looked more than happy to have her in his arms. If she could have fun then so could he. "Where were we?"

As if he could forget when the little troll clearly had her paws down his pants! Pansy scoffed and spun on her heels. Parkinson, indeed! Fuck this, he didn't deserve to hear how she felt. How dare he address her by her family name and not by her own? He didn't need to make it any clearer that she was unimportant.

With all the pride she could muster, she stormed out of the common room. It was past curfew but she didn't care. Not like they could give her detention when she would most likely be dead by dawn. A quick charm would keep her from being heard and she knew the way without needing much light.

The last thing they both wanted was not to be found. Luna wanted her father to have closure. Pansy wasn't sure if her parents gave a shite either way. Still, she did want to be put to rest. The idea of her corpse rotting at the bottom of the lake or in some unused classroom sent shivers down her spine. The fastest way to be discovered would be to go in a place where students were guaranteed to go. Luna had suggested the Great Hall, they would be found by breakfast.

"There you are," Luna spoke up from behind the statue. It was getting late and she wanted to get comfortable before it began. It was a shame she hadn't been able to eat the meal she wanted. Her stomach didn't want any food, her body was already aware of the fate of her soul.

"Not like I could skip out, this isn't detention." This was an appointment that would be met. They walked in silence towards the main hall. A few portraits grumbled as they went by with the light. "Where is Filch?"

"Don't worry, he's asleep in his office. I didn't think we should be bothered." A quick charm had ensured the caretaker and his annoying cat wouldn't be patrolling the castle tonight. The squib hadn't seen her being busy eating pudding. Not that Luna would have cared. When the arse woke she'd be gone so detention wasn't one of her worries. Luna had chosen simple jeans and a pink sweater to wear. For some reason she didn't want to meet her end wearing robes. All of her jewelry had been left in her trunks along with the one picture she had spent the last two days staring at. Colin Creevey had taken one of Harry and herself during fifth year. It made her think of the many times they had spoken alone. If only she had the courage to tell him how she felt. No good would come of it, all week she had watched him with Ginny. The two were in love, she wasn't meant to intrude. She wanted to believe this was the reason the mirror had come to her, it knew she didn't have any hopes of breaking the curse. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Harry. I tried earlier but he rushed off saying he had to meet up with Ginny in the library. I would have liked to say goodbye."

"Some fifth year Hufflepuff was sucking all over my goodbye. It's just as well, I refuse to cry. I may not be a Gryffindor but I will have the courage not to cry over what cannot be changed." She'd cry once she reached wherever she was destined to go once this was over.

"Thank you," Luna reached down to grab a hand that was almost as small as her own. They weren't the best of friends but they understood each other. Nothing stirred inside the Great Hall, not even the tables were out. It was just a large empty room waiting for the early morning hours to arrive. "Where should we sit?"

"The middle, I refuse to have some idiotic first year stomping all over my corpse in his need to be the first to the table." Pansy walked to the middle of the room, well away from the doors. Sending a quick charm to prevent intruders, she plopped down on the cold floor. The lock should keep out most students but no one really had a reason to come here. As long as they were careful, then they wouldn't be found until morning. "Hm, better put up a silence charm as well. I'm not sure about you but I'm already in some pain. I don't want our screaming to draw unwanted attention."

"Do you think it will hurt? All week we've been growing weaker but there hasn't been any terrible pain." Luna flicked her wand around them to see it done. It would drop when she was gone, her chest tightened at the thought. She had survived being captured, held prisoner, a war, and six years of being picked on. It would all come down to this moment, she wouldn't regret anything. "Maybe we will just fall asleep and feel no pain at all."

"Fucccccc…." That was so gross. Pansy grimaced as the coppery scent filled her nose along with her mouth. It came so quick her hand only managed to get in the way as the blood rushed from her throat to spray the floor. Okay, there was the pain that wasn't supposed to be there. Something sharp jabbed into her torso. The blonde turned away to release a dying sound in the other direction. Hearing the vomiting brought about another wave of her own. This time some kind of black mass plopped to start fizzing on the stone.

If Luna had known it'd be like this, she would have asked the Sytherin to just cast a killer curse on her. She had wanted to look half presentable when she was found. Luna groaned and couldn't help but lean forward as another wave hit hard. The chunks couldn't be food, she didn't have any in her stomach to remove. At least she wasn't the only one. Hers were more the size of fingernails. Poor Pansy let out a dying retch before something the size of a plum hit the floor. Minutes passed, then she disgraced herself. Who cared if her hair was being drug through the muck? Her bladder let go without permission, burning as it drenched the jeans.

It was too much to hold herself upright. Pansy didn't find much relief as her top eased down into the puddle of blood and vomit. This was what she was being reduced to, how ironic. The pain in her torso made it difficult to care that she had just wet herself. Were all of her organs rebelling? "Oh Merlin, make it stop."

Luna wished she could, not only for herself but for the friend she had made during the war. She wouldn't wish this on anyone. Every limb felt like it was being ripped off. The worst part was her chest. If this came anywhere close to having a heart attack then she could understand why it killed. The pounding erupted in her ears, making it hard to focus on anything but the sound. Why couldn't it have been like falling asleep? It felt like her heart was being shredded slowly.

"Don't leave me," Pansy was scared. It hurt and she didn't want to die. Knowing it was coming hadn't prepared her for it. Not being alone helped to ease the fear somewhat. They had never been too close but Luna was here, when she needed someone the most. Despite the pain it created to move, she slide her hand across the space that separated them. She had fallen face first into her own blood and bile, the blonde had been lucky to be upon her back.

"Never," was it over? Luna managed to slide her hand underneath the cold fingers and give a squeeze before a ragged breath escaped the other girl then nothing. No other sound came from the Slytherin, the tear the brunette swore not to shed rolled down to hit the floor. Luna thought it was okay to cry. After all, her own tears were streaming as a sharp pain brought about total darkness.

.

.

.

Okay, sorry for the abruptness of the end of the curse, they were short on time so dragging it out would be pointless. At this point Harry isn't open to it and Blaise is a dick and he isn't ending up with Pansy. I did a small part with them getting to spend a moment, if brief, with Draco and Harry, that is all. I know the ending of the curse was done more from Pansy's side but I didn't see how to do it from Luna's and be realistic. She is in a different house than Harry for starters. If he is awake this late at night then he is with Ginny. I don't see either them being open to Luna breaking in and confessing if she were able. I don't think she'd put that on Harry conscious either or Ginny's.

Please review for me.

Next chapter: Aftermath of the curse.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter is here, please review for me. I did think of having some interaction between Harry and Luna, but then decided she most likely wouldn't talk to him. Sure, she wanted to say bye to him but when she did try to speak to him he was busy and she couldn't exactly scream 'Come back here I'm dying and want to say goodbye'. So she let it be instead of causing a scene.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Three

Draco snarled at the student that had no idea who he was bumping into. What the hell was the rush? It was only breakfast and the food wasn't that good. What he really wanted to know was what had crawled up Blaise's arse. The prick had gotten snarky even after winning the bet. After getting some the bastard had been terribly cranky. The slag must have been really loose. Speaking of which, the grumpy git was trailing behind. He'd just wait and ask him about it later.

"Hey, watch it!" Another student rushed by him. The blasted doors were right there, were they serving virgins? Great, someone was screaming or was it more than one person? Was all the sausage gone? He grumbled under his breath as he skirted past an ugly unknown girl that was lingering in the doorway. Bloody hell, students were crowded around for some reason. Before he could take another step someone slammed into him. Arms were around his waist and sobbing could be heard beneath his chin.

"It can't be her, please do something." Daphne didn't care if sobbing uncontrollably wasn't very fitting for someone with her upbringing. This couldn't be happening, the war was over. It had to be some terrible mistake. "Tell them it isn't her."

"Her? What in the bloody hell are you blabbing about? What is going on here?" He carefully peeled the arms from around his waist to get a better view of what was happening in the center. Was that Weaslette crying? Who else with red hair would have her head buried in Potter's chest? Potter was crying? Granger was going along with the scene. Did one of the proud Gryffindors get attacked? Then why was Daphne upset? He skirted around Weasley, who was tending to his crying girlfriend. The screeching was coming from Longbottom, who was being held back by several students. What the hell? He could make out the Headmistress and several teachers standing around. Was that a bloody hand?

"No, ye don't need to be seeing this Mr. Malfoy." Hagrid reached out to grab an elbow but the boy swiftly yanked it out of reach. "Let em handle things."

"What? Is that Lovegood? Who else is th.." No, that couldn't be right. It wasn't her. Draco glanced over to see his off and on girlfriend break down as Poppy moved away shaking her head. It was hard to see anything with all the blood but he knew that face. "No, what did you do?"

"There, let em handle it. Come, boy," Hagrid grunted when the flailing elbow connected with his gut. He knew it had to hurt, but they needed to be seen to. His own heart was aching seeing the pale girl lying so lifeless. His eyes pricked hearing the sobs coming from the Malfoy heir. He knew the boy was human despite his upbringing but hearing the lad begin weeping seemed to have the wrong effect. Several others began to release the anguish being contained. There was a startled cry from the doorway, "If someone would be kind enough to grab Mr. Zabini."

"Is she?" Harry spoke around Ginny's head. He couldn't bring himself to say dead. There was so much blood on the floor and neither were moving. What was going on? Why weren't they helping them?

Minerva managed to wipe the moisture before turning to the students. "Grab them, move them to the infirmary. We need to get these students back to their dorms immediately. Get them out of here now, they don't need to see this."

"Let go," Draco elbowed the giant again to be released. He had to help her, they had to do something. He had to get to Pansy, why wasn't she assisting them here? Why wasn't anyone moving to get her to the infirmary? He ignored the order to stay back, skidding across the thickening pool.

"Mr. Malfoy, please." Poppy chastised the young man. His actions were stirring the others. Potter came forward as well, when there was nothing they could do. There was no way either was alive, she didn't have to scan them. There was no way a human could survive when their organs were mush on the floor. A body held so much blood and there was enough on the stone to indicate that they had bled out. They were pale, cold to the touch, so it was beyond even her skills.

"Luna," Harry knelt next to the girl, unable to bring himself to touch her. She was so still, so pale, it made his heart break. Who had done this? What had they done to her?

She was so cold. Draco turned her over to get a better look at her. Pansy's face was coated in blood, there were strange clumps in her hair as well. He rolled her over and lifted her from the freezing stone. His breath caught when the weight hung lifeless in his arms, she was so cold, but she wasn't stiff. Shouldn't a corpse be stiff if they were this cold? He heard a strangled cry from nearby, bringing his gaze towards the male walking towards them, Blaise.

"There's no rigamortis," Harry reached down to lift Luna's nape from the floor. There was so much blood and that was a piece of a heart on the floor, they had to be dead. Dobby had begun to stiffen within the hour. "Scan her, do it."

"Potter," Poppy didn't see the point but did as asked. She crouched next to the body, glad that the other professors were trying to clear most of the students out. Only a token few were allowed to remain behind, those that were close. From Slytherin, Daphne Greenhouse was holding onto Zabini, while both Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom were standing behind Potter. She waved her wand over the still form, getting nothing from the scan. There was no life in her, "Nothing. I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do for her."

"You're lying, she has a pulse." Harry pressed his fingers against the pale throat, concentrating on each timid beat beneath the fingertip. It wasn't very strong but it was steady, "See for yourself, she has a pulse."

It was a muggle way of doing things, but she checked. Poppy lifted the wrist and tried to search for any sign of life, there was none. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but there is nothing there. There is no pulse, there is no way either of them have survived. Please, let us take her, let us tend to them."

.

.

.

.

.

It was so dark, wherever she was, it was so dark she couldn't see her hand. Luna gasped in panic realizing that there were walls all around her. Reaching out, palms flat, all she could feel was glass of some sort. Where was she? What was she doing in a box? Or was it some kind of closet? She was sure she was lying and not standing, so it had to be some kind of box. Who had put her inside?

Pushing on the top did nothing to help her situation. Why? Who would do this to her? The last thing she could remember was intense pain and being on the floor. How had she managed to get placed elsewhere? Was she dead? Was this her personal hell? She wanted to get out, she didn't want to be trapped in a box forever. Was she alone? After calming her breathing, she caught the faint hint of clanging. Was it nearby? Would screaming help? Who was making the noise and would they be able to hear her?

Light flooded the area near her feet, lighting her shoes. It came closer and she felt like the box was being moved, until she exited the darkness completely. The brightness stung her eyes for a few moments, making it hard to see anything. She could make out the outlines of the glass box and she was in some kind of room lined with candles.

"Pay attention already," Pansy grabbed ahold of the single lock on the casket and gave a good yank. The metal came free and the lid was pushed open by the girl within. It was nice to see that she wasn't the only one that had woken up in a coffin. "Do you see this? Do you see what they did to me?"

"What? I was in a tomb?" Luna glanced around to make out the many names engraved in the plaques. It was her family tomb, her mother's name was next door. Why had she been put to rest inside? They had put her inside the Lovegood family tomb. "They buried us? They thought we were dead and buried us."

"Of course they put us to rest, we died. I'm pretty sure that was part of the curse. Are you really shocked? I'm not angry about that, do you see this?" Pansy waved her hand rapidly in front of the gown she was wearing. "Do you see this atrocious gown my mother put on me? I only get laid to rest once and this is what she decided I should wear into the afterlife. Do you see this thing? It is covered in flowers, it is hideous."

"It isn't that bad," it didn't fit the Slytherin but Luna liked flowers. Her own gown was simple and white. So she had been assumed dead, her father had put her here. "The flowers don't match you but the necklace is very pretty."

"What? Oh this?" Pansy hadn't paid much attention to what was on her besides her attire. Her ears housed simple studs but someone had placed the necklace given to her at the Yule Ball. Draco had given her a gift for the event, but she had only worn it the one time. Out of all of her jewelry, why would they bury her with it? "You know, if I remember correctly, I lost this in my fifth year."

"Someone found it," Luna sat up, feeling her muscles ache from non-use. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Really? Your family's mausoleum is like two down from mine. I'm sure our families are like third cousins or close. Close enough that they built them close centuries ago, and I just assumed that was where your father would stick you."

"How long do you think it has been and why are we alive?" Luna climb up and jumped out of the box. It was an enchanted casket, one that would have kept her from decaying for a long time. She could have been locked in that thing for decades. Why had her father placed some kind of lock on it?

"I'm going to assume it is part of the curse. I don't know what we are or what to do now." Pansy had no idea what to do. "Let's get out of here and we'll worry about why later."

.

.

.

Please review, thanx!


End file.
